Co by sie stalo gdyby magia istniala?
by Aldiss
Summary: Sara Parker wiedzie zwykle zycie. Co sie stanie kiedy dowie sie ze ma do wypelnienia misje? Przeczytajcie i skomentujcie! Hiatus
1. Spelnione zyczenie

Rozdzial 1

Spelnione zyczenie

Sara siedziala przy swoim biurku zatopiona w lekturze swojej ulubionej 3 czesci Harry'ego Pottera. Od lektury, ktora prawde mowiac znala juz na pamiec, oderwal ja glos mamy:

-Sara, znowu to czytasz? Lepiej juz bys poczytala jakas klasyke, np. Pana Wolodyjowskiego.

Dziewczyna skrzywila sie na te sugestie. Tymczasem jej mama ciagnela:

-Nie powinnas odrobic lekcji i pouczyc sie z czegos? Jutro chyba idziesz do szkoly, nie?

-Mamo to dopiero drugi tydzieÅ szkoly, prawie nie mam sie z czego uczyc.

Mimo to odlozyla ksiazke i chwycila za olowek. Mama wyszla z jej pokoju, a ona zaczela przerysowywac mroczny znak z 4-tej czesci. Gdy skoÅczyla zabrala sie wreszcie za matematyke, a kartke z rysunkiem wlozyla do ksiazki od matmy.

Godzine pozniej byla juz kompletnie znudzona. Dlaczego zycie „mugola" jest takie nudne?- myslala.- Nic nigdy sie nie dzieje, tylko szkola- dom, szkola- dom. Gdyby magia istniala byloby o wiele ciekawiej. Sara czesto tak rozmyslala, np. o tym jak byloby, gdyby trafila do Hogwartu. Oczywiscie nawet gdyby magia istniala, dla niej bylo juz za pozno, miala 16 lat i chodzila do 1 klasy liceum.

Nastepnego dnia, poszla do swojej nowej szkoly. Juz zdazyla sie do niej przyzwyczaic, tak, jakby chodzila tam od zawsze. Poznala fajne kolezanki, miala prawie normalnych nauczycieli. Kilka jej kolezanek nawet czytalo Harry'ego Pottera.

Tego dnia miala pierwsza matematyke. Rozpoczeli robic zadania, a ona znudzona- to byl dla niej znienawidzony przedmiot- pragnela aby cos sie wydarzylo. Wiedziala, ze tylko w ksiazkach lub na filmach jakas znudzona zyciem nastolatka chce czegos, a potem gdy oczywiscie to sie juz zdarza, tamta zaluje swego zyczenia. Ale to bylo prawdziwe zycie- tu nie zdarzaly sie takie rzeczy. Wlasnie pokazywala kolezance z lawki swoj rysunek, kiedy z zamyslenia wyrwaly ja jakies krzyki na korytarzu.

-Co sie tam dzieje?- rzucila nauczycielka bardziej do siebie niz do uczniow. Uslyszeli huk, a potem wszystko jakby przycichlo. Po klasie przebiegl szmer. Sarze przypomnial sie dziennik w ktorym widziala co stalo sie w Osetii. Potem na jednej lekcji nauczyciel mowil, ze dyrekcja boi sie wypuszczac uczniow na wycieczki za granice bo boja sie terrorystow, ale w szkole tez przeciez moze dojsc do tragedii. Tyle, ze to bylo calkiem nieprawdopodobne, by teraz nastapil atak terrorystyczny na ich szkole- w malym miasteczku, w Polsce.

Po chwili drzwi sie otwarly i stanal w nich wysoki mezczyzna ubrany w dlugi czarny plaszcz z kapturem nasunietym na twarz, ktora dodatkowo zaslonieta byla maska.

Sara zamarla. Smierciozerca? Jakim cudem? Klasa zaciekawiona i raczej rozbawiona patrzyla na dziwaczna, dla nich postac. Tylko Sara byla przerazona.

-Co to ma znaczyc?- Zapytala oburzona nauczycielka.

-Shut up, bitch.- to powiedziawszy wszedl do klasy. W reku trzymal uniesiona rozdzke, jak podejrzewala Sara. Co tu sie dzieje?

Za nim do klasy wszedl mlody chlopak. Wygladal na jakies 17-18 lat. Byl wysoki, mial czarne wlosy i zielone oczy. Rozejrzal sie po klasie i na jego twarzy pojawil sie usmiech.

Sara patrzyla na niego w niedowierzaniu. Czy to mogl byc on? Wlasnie tak wyobrazala sobie Toma Riddle. Ale czy to oznacza, ze on ma teraz 17 lat? I czy wszystko z ksiazki naprawde sie wydarzylo? I czy wydarzylo sie tak samo, w czasie opisanym w ksiazce?- wiele takich pytaÅ przelecialo jej momentalnie przez mysl.

Tymczasem chlopak uwaznie przygladal sie klasie, po czym zatrzymal swoj wzrok na Sarze. Zauwazyl strach w jej oczach. Czyzby wiedziala kim on jest?

-Witaj Saro.- powiedzial.

-Skad mnie znasz?- spytala zdumiona dziewczyna.

-Tego juz za wiele.- wtracila nauczycielka- Prosze natychmiast opuscic moja klase!

Smierciozerca odwrocil sie w strone kobiety.

-Dretwota.

Po chwili matematyczka lezala nieprzytomna. Jakas dziewczyna wrzasnela. Na kilku twarzach pojawil sie blysk zrozumienia.

-Przyszedlem po ciebie- ciagnal chlopak.- Idziemy.

Sara poslusznie wstala z lawki i podeszla do niego.

Tymczasem, kiedy wyszli juz z klasy kilkoro smierciozercow wyczyscilo pamiec jej klasie, oraz ocucilo nauczycielke. Dziewczyna patrzyla na to zdumiona. Nie myslala, ze nie zrobia nikomu krzywdy. Jakby czytajac jej w myslach, chlopak powiedzial:

-Nie chcemy zwrocic na siebie uwagi.

Staneli na korytarzu, ze wszystkich stron otoczyly ich zamaskowane postacie. Sara zauwazyla, ze jednemu z nich wystaja spod kaptura tluste wlosy. Rany, czy to Snape? Nagle uderzylo ja to, ze chlopak mowil do niej po polsku, a jeden ze smierciozercow po angielsku.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz Tom?- spytala bezczelnie.

Na jego twarzy pojawilo sie zdumienie.

-Wiesz kim jestem? Myslalem, ze przez cale swoje zycie nie stykalas sie z czarodziejami?

-Nie stykalam sie.- odpowiedziala lekko zbita z tropu dziewczyna. Wiec to byl on. Skad on ja znal? Tom zlustrowal ja wzrokiem i zauwazyl ze w reku trzyma jakis zwitek papieru. Podszedl do niej blizej i zabral go jej. Sara przerazona uzmyslowila sobie, ze to rysunek mrocznego znaku. Cokolwiek sie tu dzieje nie powinna chyba okazywac ile wie, szczegolnie ze nie byla pewna ile z tego zdarzylo sie naprawde. Poza tym nie chciala wydac Dumbledora i Zakonu Feniksa, jesli taki istnial.

Tom spojrzal na rysunek.

-Skad to masz?

-Narysowalam.

Przyjrzal sie jej uwaznie i postanowil pozniej ja o wszystko wypytac. Tym bardziej, ze jeden ze smierciozercow- ten z tlustymi wlosami, powiedzial po angielsku:

-Panie, powinnismy sie pospieszyc, to jest szkola i jesli sie nie myle, zaraz bedzie dzwonek, a wtedy cale wymazywanie pamieci, bedziemy musieli powtorzyc.

Sarze zadzwonilo w uszach. Glos Snape'a! Tzn. taki jak sobie wyobrazala. Zrozumiala co powiedzial, poniewaz jej ojciec byl Anglikiem, i znala jego jezyk ojczysty tak dobrze jak polski. Jakby na potwierdzenie jej domyslow Czarny Pan rzekl, tez po angielsku:

-Masz racje Mistrzu Eliksirow.

Wyjal zza szaty maly medalik i stuknal weÅ rozdzka. Po czym podal go Sarze. 'To swistoklik'- przemknelo dziewczynie przez mysl, zanim go wziela. Po chwili cos szarpnelo ja w okolicach pepka, a swiat zaczal wirowac.

Sara dopiero po chwili uzmyslowila sobie, ze lezy na zimnej posadzce w jakims ciemnym pokoju. Usiadla i rozejrzala sie. Byl to maly pokoik. Okna byly zasloniete ciezkimi i prawde mowiac brudnymi zaslonami, tak, ze nie przepuszczaly zbyt wiele swiatla. Przy oknie stal okragly stolik, a przy nim obity perkalem fotel z wysokim oparciem. Stal odwrocony w strone zimnego, nierozpalonego kominka. Dziewczynie wydalo sie, ze juz kiedys tu byla. Wstala i odslonila zaslony. Jej oczom ukazal sie ogrod, maly domek ogrodnika, a za nim, z jednej strony budynki jakiegos miasta, a z drugiej... cmentarz.

-Khm.- uslyszala za soba i podskoczyla. Kiedy sie obrocila, zobaczyla Toma.

-Zapewne dziwisz sie co tu robisz i jak sie tu dostalas?- spytal po angielsku.

'Rzeczywiscie tajemnica dla mnie jest po co mnie tu sciagnales, ale na to drugie pytanie znam odpowiedz'- pomyslala.

-Owszem- odparla rowniez przechodzac na angielski.

-Widze, ze znasz angielski, To dobrze, przynajmniej oszczedzimy czas na nauke. Moze o tym nie wiesz, ale jestes czarownica.

Wytrzeszczyla na niego oczy. Ona czarownica? No to dlaczego nie dostala listu? Poza tym to nie wyjasnia po co ja tu sciagnal, przeciez on nienawidzi szlam.

-Jakos nie chce mi sie w to wierzyc- wyszeptala. Podszedl do niej blizej. O wiele za blisko! Mogla poczuc jego zapach. Podniosla glowe, zeby spojrzec mu w oczy- byl o wiele wyzszy od niej. Odgarnal z czola kosmyk jej lekko kreconych, brazowych wlosow.

-Niedlugo przestaniesz byc taka bezczelna. –stwierdzil przenikajac ja wzrokiem na wylot. Spuscila glowe zazenowana i przestraszona. Co ona wyprawia? Jesli to naprawde Voldemort to chyba nie powinna go draznic.

-Mialas isc do Hogwartu- szkoly magii, a tam Dumbledor moglby cie ochronic. Ale moj wierny sluga przechwycil twoj list i sprawil ze ten wielbiciel mugoli nie mogl cie odnalezc. Jestes kims szczegolnym i dlatego wole bys byla po mojej stronie.

Szczegolnym? Tzn. kim? Kims poteznym, ze nie chce miec we mnie wroga? Bez sensu, przeciez nie zna najprostszych zaklec, no chyba, ze te z „Harry'ego Pottera".

-Wiec dlaczego nie przyszedles po mnie wczesniej? I jak moge byc po czyjejkolwiek stronie skoro nie znam magii?

-O to sie nie martw, wszystkiego sie nauczysz. Ale o tym pozniej. Wiesz, mala, dopiero w zeszlym roku bylem zdolny do zrobienia cokolwiek. Mozna powiedziec, ze na jakis czas wypadlem z gry.

Jego slowa ja zdziwily. Wiec dopiero rok temu odzyskal moc? To oznacza, ze Harry powinien miec teraz jakies... 16 lat!!!! Tyle co ona! Wiec gdyby ten padalec nie zatrzymal jej listu, uczylaby sie teraz z Harry'm na jednym roku. Wezbrala w niej wscieklosc. Czego on od niej chce? Poza tym kiedy powrocil powinien wygladac jak chucherko z czerwonymi oczami, a nie jak siedemnastoletni Tom Riddle.

-Ale teraz wrocilem.- ciagnal.- Nie tylko odzyskalem moc, ale i dawna mlodosc. Dzieki mojemu dawnemu dziennikowi udalo mi sie odtworzyc dawny wyglad.

Spojrzala na niego zdumiona. Przeciez na drugim roku Harry rozprawil sie z ta ksiazeczka! Wszystko tak sie jej mieszalo.

-Ale po co ja ci jestem potrzebna?

-Chce abys zostala moim wiernym sluga. Wiesz, jestem naprawde potezny i niedlugo bede trzymal w ryzach caly swiat. Mozesz nim panowac razem ze mna jesli sie do mnie przylaczysz. Pamietaj tez, ze zniszcze wszystkich ktorzy mi sie sprzeciwia.- usmiechnal sie paskudnie.

Dziewczyna cofnela sie kilka krokow.

-Mam zostac smierciozerca? Zabijac ludzi dla przyjemnosci? Nie potrafilabym tego robic. Nie ludz sie, ze kiedykolwiek sie do ciebie przylacze. Bedziesz musial mnie zabic.- powiedziala stanowczo i z obrzydzeniem, chociaz wcale nie chciala umierac. Ale nie zamierzala tez mu sluzyc, w koÅcu smierc byla lepsza niz zabijanie innych.

-Wcale nie oczekuje, ze bedziesz zabijac. Nie spodziewalem sie odmowy, ale to nic. Nie zamierzam cie tez zabijac. Bedziesz mi sluzyc czy tego chcesz czy nie. Na razie powinnas poznac podstawy. Wielka szkoda, ze dopiero teraz moglem cie zabrac od tych nedznych mugoli.- Znowu zmierzyl ja wzrokiem.- Na razie zamieszkasz tutaj, potem przeniesiesz sie do jednej z zaufanych rodzin mi sluzacych, gdzie bedziesz sie dalej uczyc magii. Nie moge pozwolic sobie na twoja ucieczke. Nie radzilbym ci tego robic, bo gdy do tego dojdzie zostaniesz ukarana.

Sara zadrzala.

-Swoich poddanych traktujesz gorzej niz wrogow- wypalila.

Usmiechnal sie w odpowiedzi, mial wlasnie powiedziec jej jeszcze cos gdy ktos zapukal do drzwi.

-Wejsc.

Do pomieszczenia zajrzal mezczyzna w czarnym plaszczu, nie mial jednak zalozonej maski ani kaptura, wiec dziewczyna mogla zobaczyc jego wyniosla twarz i dlugie blond wlosy opadajace na ramiona.

Przeciez to Malfoy!!!- zdala sobie sprawe dziewczyna.

-Czego chcesz? Nie widzisz, ze jestem zajety?

-Wybacz Panie! Ale mamy problemy, wlasnie wrocil Nott. Jest w ciezkim stanie. Walczyl z aurorem, prosil o kilku smierciozercow do pomocy, bo na miejscu zostal jeszcze jeden nasz.

-Auror? Kazdy z was w pojedynke powinien sobie poradzic z kilkoma na raz. Wyslij mu kogos do pomocy, i go tu przyprowadzcie zywego lub martwego. Dawno nie spotkalem zadnego aurora.

-Tak jest, Panie.

Kiedy juz tamten wyszedl, Tom zlapal Sare za rekaw i pociagnal na korytarz. Dziewczyna poszla za nim poslusznie, bo co innego miala zrobic?

Zaprowadzil ja do jednego z pokoi w tym wielkim domu. Stalo tam tylko lozko, stol i jedno krzeslo. Na stole lezaly sterty ksiag.

-To tymczasowo twoj pokoj. Ucz sie z tych ksiazek, jutro dostaniesz rozdzke i bedziesz cwiczyc podstawy.- to powiedziawszy zamknal ja na klucz.


	2. Czy Snape spoznia sie na lekcje?

Rozdzial 2

Czy Snape spoznia sie na lekcje?

-Jak on mogl nam to zrobic?- zawodzil Ron stojac razem z Harry'm i Hermiona pod klasa eliksirow. Malfoy z pewnej odleglosci patrzyl na niego kpiaco.

-Ron, przestan narzekac. Ciesz, ze w ogole dostales sie na eliksiry w tym roku- dodala Hermiona.

-Ale, zeby zadawac wypracowanie na pierwszej lekcji?- kontynuowal Ron.

-Ej, uspokojcie sie. Malfoy patrzy. Poza tym moze wcale nie bedziemy musieli oddawac tego wypracowania dzisiaj.

-O czym ty mowisz?- spytal Ron.

-Juz dziesiec minut po dzwonku, a Snape'a nie ma.

Hermiona popatrzyla na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Przeciez on nigdy nie spoznil sie na zajecia.

-Teraz najwyrazniej sie spozni, albo moze wcale nie przyjdzie.- Wtracil ktos slyszacy ich rozmowe. Tymczasem Hermiona zmarszczyla brwi i wyciagnela chlopakow z grupki, zeby mogli swobodnie porozmawiac.

-Czy wy nie zdajecie sobie sprawy- spojrzala na ich usmiechniete twarze.- ze to moze oznaczac, ze cos mu sie stalo?

-No to co? Najwyzej dostaniemy innego, i moze normalnego nauczyciela.

-Och, Ron. Przeciez jesli sie spoznia, to oznacza, ze musial pojsc do Voldemorta!- syknela dziewczyna.

-Rany, wolalbym raczej przypuszczac, ze zlecial ze schodow...

-Niestety zawiodlem panskie oczekiwania, panie Weasley.- rozlegl sie zlowieszczy szept za nimi. Odwrocili sie przerazeni slyszac Snape'a.

-Prosze do klasy. Natychmiast.

Weszli do lochu i usiedli na swoich zwyklych miejscach. Snape zarzadzil, ze beda sporzadzali bardzo trudny eliksir na poziomie Owutemow. Wszyscy zabrali sie do pracy, tylko Harry wpatrywal sie zaniepokojony w Snape'a.

Po poltorej godziny, Harry znad swego niezbyt poprawnie zrobionego eliksiru, zagadnal do Hermiony:

-Cos musialo sie stac. Wezcie moje rzeczy, pojde za Snape'm i dowiem sie o co chodzi.

-Nie rob tego Harry, wpakujesz sie po uszy, na pewno to nic takiego.- probowala go odwiezc od tego przyjaciolka.

-Musze, pozniej wam wyjasnie.

Nie mogl im powiedziec, ze od rozpoczecia roku mial dziwne sny, w ktorych ciagle pojawiala sie pewna dziewczyna. Nie byly to koszmary, ale mimo to go zaniepokoily.

Wyslizgnal sie za Mistrzem Eliksirow zalujac, ze nie ma przy sobie peleryny niewidki. Jakos udalo mu sie podazac za nauczycielem niezauwazony. W pewnym momencie Snape spotkal profesora Dumbledora.

-Musimy porozmawiac. To ma zwiazek z Tomem.

-Slyszalem, ze spozniles sie na lekcje? – spytal dyrektor.

-Tak. To bardzo dziwne, nie mozemy tu o tym mowic.

Po tych slowach, dyrektor podszedl do kamiennej chimery i wyszeptal haslo tak cicho, ze Harry nie uslyszal. Chimera zasunela sie za nimi, i chlopak nie mogl dalej za nimi podazac.

-To bylo niesamowite- stwierdzil Snape siadajac przed biurkiem Dumbledora.

-Co sie stalo?

-Wezwal nas dzisiaj bardzo wczesnie, okolo siodmej. Zdziwilem sie kiedy powiedzial, ze idziemy na akcje. Nigdy mnie tam nie zabieral. W dodatku stwierdzil, ze nie mamy nikogo zabic.

-Dokad poszliscie?

-Nigdy nie uwierzysz. Do mugolskiej szkoly. Tom szukal jakiejs dziewczyny- mugolki. Nie mowil nam po co chce ja miec, ale zabral ja do Koszmarnego Dworu. Wymazalismy wszystkim mugolom pamiec.

Dyrektor wygladal na zaskoczonego i strapionego jednoczesnie.

-Ale to nie wszystko. Ta szkola... Ona nie byla w Anglii. Tom mowil w innym jezyku do tej dziewczyny, chyba po polsku. Nie wiem, czy ona zna angielski, ale co najdziwniejsze ona znala Toma, nazwala go po imieniu.

-Jestes pewny?

-Tak.

-Nie spodziewalem sie, ze do tego dojdzie. Szukalem jej od 16 lat.

-Wiesz kim ona jest- zdumial sie Snape.

-Tak. Nawet jesli nie zna magii jest potezna.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo tylko ona moze pokonac Voldemorta...


	3. Rozdzka

RozdziaÅ 3

Rozdzka

Sara obudziÅa sie nakryta sterta ksiazek. ZapomniaÅa gdzie jest studiujac te wszystkie ksiegi do pozna. ZauwazyÅa, ze ktos zostawiÅ dla niej jedzenie przy drzwiach. PodniosÅa talerz, na ktorym lezaÅo kilkanascie kanapek. Dopiero teraz mogÅa zastanowiÄ sie nad sytuacja w jakiej sie znalazÅa. Wczoraj byÅa zbyt zdumiona zeby nad czymkolwiek sie zastanawiaÄ. Zaciekawiona zaczeÅa sie uczyÄ z ksiazek ktore lezaÅy na stole. OkazaÅo sie, ze byÅy to podreczniki z Hogwartu, z pierwszych pieciu lat. Dziewczyna zauwazyÅa, ze o wiele szybciej sie uczy i znaÅa juz prawie na pamieÄ kilka z nich. Co z tego, skoro nie ma rozdzki? Co ma teraz zrobiÄ? Przeciez nie bedzie sÅuzyÄ Voldemortowi! Nie wiedziaÅa czy uda jej sie nabraÄ go na lojalnosÄ, tak jak np. Snape. Szczegolnie kiedy rzuci na nia crucio. No i gdzie ona jest? To miejsce coraz bardziej wydawaÅo jej sie znajome. Powinna odpowiedzi poszukaÄ w ksiazce o Harry'm! Przeciez jak do tej pory wszystko.... no dobra prawie, wszystko pasowaÅo. A wiec to musiaÅ byÄ... Dom Riddle'ow!!!!

Drzwi skrzypneÅy. ObejrzaÅa sie i zobaczyÅa Toma w towarzystwie dwojga ludzi. Jednym z nich byÅ Malfoy, a druga to byÅa jakas kobieta o skwaszonej twarzy. Narcyza?

-Saro, to panstwo Malfoy. Zamieszkasz u nich, ale nie ciesz sie bo bede tam czesto zagladaÅ, zeby zobaczyÄ... hmm, twoje postepy w nauce.

Mezczyzna przygladaÅ sie jej uwaznie z lekka drwina. Kobieta spojrzaÅa na nia i prawie sie usmiechneÅa.

-Mamy syna w twoim wieku, na pewno go polubisz, tez chce zostaÄ Smierciozerca.- powiedziaÅa, po czym wzieÅa ja pod reke i pociagneÅa za soba. Poszli do innego pomieszczenia. ByÅ prawie pusty jesli nie liczyÄ ogromnego kominka przy jednej ze scian. Tom podaÅ jej woreczek, z ktorego wzieÅa szczypte zÅotego proszku.

-To proszek fiuu. Musisz go rzuciÄ w ogien i wypowiedzieÄ nazwe miejsca w ktore chcesz sie udaÄ.- powiedziaÅ Tom. –Tylko nie probuj dostaÄ sie gdzie indziej!- dostrzegÅ widzac przebÅysk nadziei na jej twarzy. PrzypomniaÅa sobie wszystkie wskazowki jakie dostaÅ Harry w drugiej czesci.

-Masz powiedzieÄ Dwor Malfoy'ow.- powiedziaÅ pan Malfoy.

Nie widzac innego wyjscia zrobiÅa co jej kazali.

Po chwili wirowania w zielonych pÅomieniach wypadÅa na dywan olbrzymiego salonu, gdzie wÅasnie aportowaÅa sie pani Malfoy.

-Zaraz pojdziemy na ulice Pokatna, zeby ci kupiÄ rozdzke. Moj maz musiaÅ sie udaÄ do ministerstwa... Ostrzegam cie dziewczyno, nawet nie probuj uciekaÄ!

Ta sama droga znalazÅa sie na Pokatnej. Zanim zdazyÅa choÄby pomysleÄ o mozliwosci ucieczki pojawiÅa sie Narcyza. PociagneÅa Sare do sklepu Olivandera. Dziewczyna nie mogÅa sie napatrzeÄ na to co dziaÅo sie dookoÅa. Przez mysl przemkneÅo jej, jak wytÅumaczy Olivanderowi, ze teraz, w srodku roku szkolnego kupuje rozdzke? Ale to juz nie jej problem, moze dzieki temu uda sie jej zwiaÄ?

Weszli do maÅego obskurnego sklepiku. Srebrnooki mezczyzna przywitaÅ ich uprzejmie, a mimo to wydaÅ jej sie jakis gburowaty.

-Potrzebujemy rozdzki. Sara zÅamaÅa swoja ostatnia.

-Nigdy nie kupowaÅa u mnie rozdzki, czyja nabyÅa?

-Nie wiem czy pan go zna, to maÅy producent z Polski.- rzuciÅa pani Malfoy.

-Ach, no dobrze- powiedziaÅ wyciagajac tasme, ktora zaczeÅa mierzyÄ Sare. Po chwili mezczyzna przyszedÅ z kilkoma podÅuznymi pudeÅeczkami. WyciagnaÅ z nich rozdzki i podawaÅ dziewczynie.

-Prosze dab i wÅos jednorozca, 10 cali.

Sara machneÅa, ale nic sie nie staÅo. No tak, byÅa mugolka, jak mogÅa wierzyÄ, ze jej sie uda- no ale to byÅa dopiero pierwsza rozdzka.

-Cis, 15 cali, serce smoka.

MachneÅa. Nic

-Jesion,13 cali, wÅos jednorozca.

Znowu nic, i znowu i znowu. MachaÅa tak chyba wszystkimi rozdzkami ze sklepu.

-No, no, jedynym tak wybrednym klientem byÅ pan Harry Potter. Ale w koncu znalezlismy mu odpowiednia rozdzke...

Sara zadrzaÅa i spojrzaÅa na Narcyze, ktora miaÅa kamienna twarz.

-Hmm.... To juz wszystkie rozdzki z mojego asortymentu... Chyba, ze... Nie. Chociaz....

-Niech pan sie na cos zdecyduje- warkneÅa kobieta- potrzebujemy rozdzki.

-No dobrze, mam jeszcze jedna rozdzke. WÅasnie ja zrobiÅem.- to powiedziawszy poszedÅ na zaplecze i wrociÅ niosac w reku brazowy patyk.

-Wierzba, 13 cali.. Pioro feniksa.- PodaÅ jej, a ona machneÅa. Z rozdzki wytrysneÅy czerwone iskry. Sara ucieszyÅa sie jak nie wiem co, chociaz gdyby nie okazaÅa zdolnosci magicznych nie mogÅaby posÅuzyÄ Voldemortowi.

-NiesÅychane.- mruknaÅ do siebie Olivander. Narcyza wyciagneÅa sakiewke by zapÅaciÄ, a Sara wypaliÅa, wiedziona jakims przeczuciem:

-Skad pochodzi pioro feniksa z tej rozdzki!?

-Tego nie moge ci powiedzieÄ, ale wiedz, ze ten ptak uroniÅ jeszcze tylko dwa piora w caÅym swoim dÅugim zyciu.

Sara byÅa juz prawie pewna, jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie...

Tymczasem pani Malfoy juz zapÅaciÅa i pociagneÅa ja w strone wyjscia.

-Do kogo naleza te rozdzki?

Wyciagnieta siÅa na zewnatrz zdazyÅa dosÅyszeÄ tylko:

-... wolno WymawiaÄ....

'WiedziaÅam!' PomyslaÅa.


	4. Lekcje eliksirow

Rozdzial 4

Lekcje eliksirow

Sara spedzila nastepnych kilka dni w domu Malfoy'ow. Prawie nie wychodzila z pokoju, bo ciagle sie uczyla. Tom sie nie pojawil. Dziewczyna prawie przestala sie bac. Skrzaty przynosily jej jedzenie.

Wlasnie skonczyla czytac ostatnia ksiazke, z tych ktore dostala od Toma. Slyszala od Narcyzy, ze maja w domu olbrzymia biblioteke. Tam na pewno jest pelno ksiag z czarna magia! Pomyslawszy to wymknela sie z pokoju i poszla szerokimi marmurowymi schodami do gory. Pierwsze drzwi jakie napotkala byly otwarte. Zajrzala tam, ale na swoje nieszczescie nie zobaczyla biblioteki, tylko... Dracona Malfoya. Kiedy zdala sobie sprawe kogo widzi natychmiast sie odwrocila, chcac odejsc. Niestety on tez ja zobaczyl. Szybko wypadl z pokoju i dopadl ja na schodach. Zlapal ja za ramie tak mocno, ze az jeknela z bolu.

-Kim jestes i co tu robisz?

-Pusc mnie, to boli!

-Bedzie bolalo jeszcze bardziej jak mi nie odpowiesz!

-Oh! Tom mnie tu sprowadzil, mam sie uczyc magii, - wyjasnila dziewczyna, nagle sobie cos przypominajac- a jak zaraz mnie nie puscisz to zaraz bedziesz rzygal slimakami, albo ewentualnie zamienie cie we fretke!

Draco, slyszac to momentalnie puscil ja ze zdziwienia.

-Watpie, zeby ci sie to udalo.- burknal.

-Moze to sprawdzimy?

Malfoy nie zdazyl odpowiedziec gdyz nadeszla jego mama.

-Widze, ze poznales juz Sare?

Chlopak spojrzal na swoja matke, lekko zdezorientowany.

-To.. jest Sara.

-No, powiedzialabym ci to od razu, gdybys raczyl mnie puscic!- Warknela dziewczyna.

Narcyza spojrzala na nich z dezaprobata.

-Sara, lepiej zejdz do piwnicy ktos czeka tam na ciebie .-To mowiac pociagnela swojego syna do kuchni.

Dziewczyna skierowala sie w strone piwnicy, ktora w tym domu wygladala, albo raczej byla lochami. Kto ma tam na nia czekac? Chyba nie Tom? Nie mogl by przyjsc do niej na gore?

Gdy znalazla sie na dole stwierdzila, ze bardzo latwo sie tam zgubic. Zaraz potem zauwazyla otwarte na osciez drzwi do pokoju, ktory w pierwszym momencie przypominal jej klase eliksirow. Jak sie okazalo to byla klasa eliksirow, tyle ze jednoosobowa. Weszla do srodka i ujrzala stol zastawiony ingrediencjami i dwoma kociolkami, z ktorych jeden parowal. Sara podeszla do nich i zobaczyla, ze drugi jest calkiem pusty.

-Dobrze, ze juz jestes... Saro.- odezwal sie zimny glos Snape'a, gdzies za nia. Dziewczyna podskoczyla i momentalnie sie odwrocila.

-To pan na mnie czeka?

-Tak. Lord kazal mi nauczyc cie eliksirow, jako ze jestem mistrzem w tej dziedzinie- usmiechnal sie drwiaco- i nauczam, w jakze znakomitej szkole, w Hogwarcie.

'To Snape, moze pomoze mi uciec' pomyslala w pierwszej chwili Sara, ale potem uswiadomila sobie, ze moze musialby sie ujawnic zeby to zrobic, a wtedy Tom by go zabil. 'Nie dzieki, nie chce miec czlonka zakonu na sumieniu'

-Jestem Severus Snape, mozesz do mnie mowic per Profesorze.- chrzaknal i popatrzyl na nia uwaznie- Zabierzmy sie do pracy.

Sara stanela przy pustym kociolku.

-Mniemam, ze uczylas sie o eliksirach z ksiazki? Zaczniemy od czegos trudnego, wiec skup sie. Czarny Pan chyba oczekuje, ze za tydzien bedziesz umiala uwarzyc veritaserum....

Powiedziawszy to zaczal dawac dziewczynie instrukcje, a ona wykonywala je migiem, bo byly dosc skomplikowane. Kiedy pol godziny pozniej mieszala eliksir, zaczela sie zastanawiac jak Profesor Snape moze jednoczesnie jej rozkazywac (dosc oschlym tonem) i robic swoj eliksir, ktory okazal sie wspomnianym wczesniej ekstra trudnym veritaserum.

Przez to zapatrzyla sie i substancja zaczela kipiec. Snape natychmiast zareagowal i zmniejszyl ogien pod jej kociolkiem.

-Uwazaj glupia dziewczyno! Gdyby twoj kociolek wybuchl zmarnowalabys miesiace pracy nad odrobina veritaserum!- naprawde sie wsciekl. Lord oczekuje od niego eliksiru jak najszybciej, wiec nie moze pozwolic na cos takiego. W sumie nie powinien chyba wrzeszczec na ta dziewczyne. Nic dziwnego ze jest zestresowana. Po kilku minutach, gdy Sara wziela sie w garsc i robila wszystko bezblednie, juz z pamieci (nauczyla sie tego eliksiru wczesniej). Snape pomyslal, ze w Hogwarcie chyba tylko Hermiona potrafilaby zrobic tak trudny eliksir dobrze za pierwszym razem. Gdyby Sara chodzila do Hogwartu moglaby stac sie jego ulubionym uczniem. Mezczyzna usmiechnal sie na te mysl. Mial juz dosc udawania, ze uwielbia tego kretyna Malfoya, ktory byl rownie glupi i bezmyslny jak Potter. W sumie nawet ciekawy byl czy Sara trafilaby do Slytherinu. Chociaz z tego co mowi Dumbledore, pewnie trafilaby do Gryffindoru.

Snape nie mogl jeszcze sie ujawnic i dlatego warczal na nia nawet gdy nie popelniala bledow. Troche zalowal, ze nie moze pokazac jej , ze jest po jej stronie. Ale mimo to zauwazyl, ze dziewczyna wydaje sie byc zadowolona z jego towarzystwa, jakby sie nie przyjmowala ostrymi slowami. Ta lekcja uplynela bardzo szybko. Sara postanowila jakos porozmawiac ze Snape'm, ale podczas robienia eliksiru nie mogla sie rozpraszac, wiec postanowila wymyslic cos pozniej.

Tego samego dnia po poludniu, Lucjusz wtargnal do jej pokoju jak huragan.

-Idziemy! -Rzucil i zawrocil nie czekajac na odpowiedz. Dziewczyna ruszyla poslusznie za nim. W salonie czekal na nich Draco. Mezczyzna rzucil im obojgu ostre spojrzenie i podal jakis maly przedmiot.

-To swistoklik, zabierze was na spotkanie smierciozercow. To utrapienie, ze nie mozecie sie teleportowac- burknal, gdy wzieli przedmiot. Po chwili oboje poczuli szarpniecie i wszystko zaczelo wirowac. Gdy Sara poczula twardy grunt pod nogami, od razu zwalil sie na nia Draco. Jeknela i sprobowala go z siebie zepchnac. Rozlegl sie smiech reszty smierciozercow.

-Zlaz ze mnie kretynie!- warknela i w koncu udalo jej sie wygramolic spod Malfoya. Chlopak tez od razu wstal czerwony ze wstydu. Sara tez byla czerwona, ale z wscieklosci. Gdy tylko podniosla wzrok zobaczyla usmiechajacego sie Toma i gniew zastapil strach. Okazalo sie, ze razem z Malfoyem stoja posrodku kregu smierciozercow w jakiejs duzej sali. Cale pomieszczenie bylo zrobiona chyba z marmuru. Z jednej strony byly okna siegajace od podlogi do sufitu. Dziewczyna nie widziala drzwi, wiec musialy byc za nia.

-Nasi goscie wreszcie do nas dolaczyli.- zakpil Tom. Znowu smiechy.

-Ale teraz na powaznie- ciagnal Voldemort.- Pan Draco i panna Sara dolacza dzisiaj do grona moich slug w szeregach smierciozercow.

Na te slowa dziewczyna pobladla. Nie spodziewala sie, ze bedzie chcial od niej czegos takiego. No coz teraz nie miala za bardzo wyboru, jej rozdzka lezala w pokoju w Malfoy's Manor.

-Panie pierwsze.- Tom podszedl do niej, chwycil jej lewa reke i podwinal rekaw. Dotknal rozdzka jej przedramienia i powiedzial:

-To bedzie bolalo.

Smiech smierciozercow zadzwonil jej w uszach. Postanowila, ze nie bedzie wrzeszczec, ani plakac. Nie pokaze tym szujom swojej slabosci. Ale czy zdola wytrzymac? To chyba nie bedzie gorsze niz Cruciatus?

Chociaz i tak nie wie jakie jest Cruciatus.

-Morsmorde.- gdy tylko Tom wypowiedzial te slowa, Sara poczula jakby ktos wbijal jej w reke rozzarzone noze. Zacisnela zeby, ale bol tylko sie nasilil. Zatoczyla sie do przodu i oparla sie na Tomie. Co dziwne, nie odepchnal jej, ani nie skomentowal tego. Te kilka sekund wydalo sie jej wiecznoscia. Zacisnela wolna reke na szacie Voldemorta i jeknela, ale bol nie ustawal. W koncu, gdy z wargi zaczela jej plynac krew i myslala ze zemdleje, bol minal. Stanela pewniej na nogach i puscila szate Toma. 'Czemu sie ze mnie nie smieje?' zastanawiala sie, a gdy spojrzala na jego twarz przemknal po niej jakby cien troski? Nie zdazyla tego sprecyzowac bo po chwili, znowu zagoscil na niej szyderczy wyraz. Smierciozercy byli lekko zdziwieni. Dziewczyna cofnela sie kilka krokow. W lewym ramieniu poczula, juz nie tak silny jak przedtem, pulsujacy bol. Gdy na nie spojrzala, zobaczyla mroczny znak, calkiem ciemny i dobrze widoczny na tle jej jasnej skory. Zlapala sie za ramie. Znowu rozlegly sie smiechy.

-Teraz ty Malfoy. Podejdz tu. Zobaczymy czy dorownasz Sarze... w wytrzymalosci na bol.

Chlopak posluchal, ale rowniez byl lekko zielony na twarzy.

-Wyciagnij lewa reke.- Rozkazal Czarny Pan. Podciagnal mu rekaw ponad lokiec i ze zlowieszczym usmiechem przytknal swoja rozdzke do przedramienia.

-Morsmorde- wyszeptal. Chlopak zgial sie wpol i chcial wyrwac reke, ale Tom mocno go trzymal. Zaczal wrzeszczec z bolu.

Wsrod smierciozercow rozlegly sie chichoty. Malfoyowi seniorowi nie bylo do smiechu.

-Draco, badz mezczyzna do cholery! Dziewczyna mogla to zniesc, to ty tez!

Chlopak na poczatku wydawal sie nie slyszec, ale potem przestal sie wyrywac i wrzeszczec. Z oczu poplynely mu lzy.

Kiedy znak byl juz wypalony, Voldemort odepchnal go na posadzke.

-To wszystko na dzisiaj. Mozecie isc. Porozmawiam sobie jeszcze z Sara.

Wszyscy wyszli z pomieszczenia, zostala tylko Sara i Tom. Chlopak podszedl do niej i wytarl palcem krew spod jej ust.

-Nie sadzilem, ze to wytrzymasz.

-To jeszcze mnie nie znasz- warknela w odpowiedzi. Spojrzala mu w oczy.- Mowilam, ze nie bede ci sluzyc. To, ze udalo ci sie wypalic mi na reku twoja podobizne, nie oznacza, ze bede ci posluszna!

Na twarzy Toma pojawila sie zlosc. Zrobil krok do przodu. Sara sie cofnela. Tom podszedl jeszcze blizej, dziewczyna dalej sie cofala. Niestety po chwili poczula za plecami sciane.

-Nie powinnas mnie obrazac- wycharczal jej prosto do ucha. Reke polozyl na jej szyi.- Bo mozesz poczuc o wiele gorszy bol niz dzisiaj.- to mowiac przycisnal ja mocniej do sciany.

Sara poczula, ze sie dusi. Serce zaczelo jej walic jak oszalale.

-Tom pusc mnie, to boli.

-Powiedz cos takiego jeszcze raz a cie zabije!

-Przepraszam... Tom, pusc mnie nie moge oddychac!- Sara zaczela go blagac. 'Dobrze, ze nie ma tu smierciozercow, ale by mieli ubaw' przelecialo jej przez mysl.

Voldemort zwolnil uscisk, a po chwili odsunal sie calkiem.

- Idz juz. Malfoy czeka na ciebie za drzwiami.- powiedzial zimno.


	5. Ucieczka

Rozdzial 5

Ucieczka

Podczas nastepnych dni mroczny znak zbladl i byl juz o wiele mniej widoczny. Przestal tez ja piec. Dalej miala lekcje ze Snape'm w podziemiach dworu Malfoyow. Eliksiry stawaly sie coraz trudniejsze, ale ona odkryla w sobie talent. Potrafila je robic bezblednie nawet jesli wczesniej nie znala przepisu. Snape staral sie byc opryskliwy, ale nie mogl nie polubic Sary. Dziewczyna rowniez zapalala do niego sympatia, i zastanawiala sie dlaczego Gryfoni tak go nie lubia. Dlugo sie zastanawiala czy zdradzic sie z tym ile wie. Bala sie, ze mogli ich podsluchiwac, albo, ze Snape tak naprawde jest smierciozerca. Nie wiedziala jak poruszyc temat ucieczki, a Mistrz Eliksirow nie sprawial wrazenia, jakby chcial poruszyc ten temat. Sara rozmyslala nad ucieczka na wlasna reke, ale po 1) byla zbyt dobrze strzezona, a nawet posiadajac rozdzke bala sie zaatakowac doroslego i bezwzglednego Smierciozerce. Teleportowac sie nie umiala, wiec musialaby jakos inaczej wydostac sie z Anglii.

Dumbledore byl zdenerwowany, po tym jak Snape zrelacjonowal mu przebieg spotkania smierciozercow. Czy to oznaczalo, ze juz ja stracili? Snape na razie postanowil nie pytac sie jej o ucieczke, bo co jesli byla wierna Lordowi? Wtedy wystawilby na szwank cala swoja misje i zakon. Na to Dumbledore nie mogl pozwolic. Teraz wyslal Snape'a na Grimmauld Place. Byli tam w tej chwili rowniez inni czlonkowie Zakonu, wiec bedzie mogl sie z nimi naradzic. Wiedzial, ze ona raczej nie przeszla na ciemna strone, ale jak zdola o tym przekonac Moody'ego, po tym jak slyszal relacje Snape'a.

To co wydarzylo sie podczas spotkania smierciozercow widzial rowniez Harry. Znowu mial jeden ze swoich jasnowidzacych humor Voldemorta snow. Tylko, ze tym razem byla w nim ta dziewczyna. Dowiedzial sie z tego snu, ze ona jest wsrod smierciozercow. To mu sie wcale nie podobalo, bo poprzednio wydawalo mu sie, ze ona jest dobra. W dodatku w tym snie byl tez Malfoy. Ale Snape na pewno byl na tym potkaniu, wiec Harry postanowil nic nie mowic o swoim snie. Tylko jego podkrazone oczy zwrocily uwage Rona i Hermiony.

Draco w Hogwarcie czul sie bardzo nieswojo odkad zostal smierciozerca. Wiedzial, ze to sie kiedys stanie i nawet tego chcial. Ale teraz wszystko bylo inne. No i ta dziewczyna. Mieszkala u niego w domu. Odkad pierwszy raz ja zobaczyl, nie mogl przestac o niej myslec. Nie wygladala na zadowolona z faktu, ze ma sluzyc Czarnemu Panu. Zaraz po powrocie ze spotkania smierciozercow, slyszal jak plakala w swoim pokoju. Wtedy nie zwrocil na to uwagi, bo byl zbyt zajety wlasnym upokorzeniem. Ale pozniej zaczal sie zastanawiac. Ona wygladala mu na kogos z jasnej strony. Tydzien pozniej, w sobote, kiedy zastanawial sie nad tym, doszedl do wniosku, ze nie moze tego tak zostawic. Wstal z kanapy i poszedl do dormitorium. Tam zaczekal az wszyscy znikna z pokoju wspolnego. Zabral swoja peleryne niewidke, ktora dostal z okazji przystapienia do smierciozercow od ojca i zalozyl na siebie. Wyjal z woreczka troszke proszku fiuu i rzucil do ognia w kominku.

-Malfoy's Manor.- krzyknal i zniknal w plomieniach...

Sara obudzila sie w srodku nocy z dziwnym przeczuciem. Jakby cos mialo sie wydarzyc. Wstala i ubrala sie w swoje mugolskie rzeczy, w ktorych tu przybyla. Wziela rozdzke i wyszla ze swojego pokoju na korytarz. Z wyciagnieta przed siebie rozdzka zaczela powoli schodzic po schodach, ale sie potknela. 'Och, ale jestem glupia'

-Lumos.

W niklym swietle rozdzki zeszla na dol do przestronnego holu. Nikogo tam nie bylo, ale wydawalo jej sie jakby wyczul czyjas obecnosc. Gdyby ktos tu ja spotkal, nie miala zadnego wytlumaczenia, co robi w nocy w pelni ubrana i z rozdzka. Postanowila pojsc do kuchni i sie czegos napic. Dziwne przeczucie jej nie opuszczalo. Weszla do przestronnej kuchni i podeszla do zlewu chcac nalac sobie szklanke wody. Nagle owial ja chlod. Rozejrzala sie przerazona. Okna byly zamkniete. Nagle uzmyslowila sobie, ze na wielkim drewnianym stole, ktory stal przed olbrzymim kominkiem lezy rozwiazany woreczek. Szybko podeszla do niego nie wierzac wlasnym oczom. Podniosla go i zajrzala do srodka. Nawet w ciemnosci, proszek skrzyl sie na zloto. 'Proszek fiuu! Jak to mozliwe?' Przeciez proszek fiuu byl najbardziej chowana przed nia rzecza. Jesli ktos z nich zostawil woreczek na wierzchu i dzieki temu ona ucieknie Tom sie niezle wscieknie!!!

Nie czekajac az ktos ja tu znajdzie i przylapie na probie ucieczki zapalila rozdzka ogien na palenisku i sypnela w niego proszkiem. Weszla pomiedzy zielone plomienie, i bez zastanowienia, krzyknela:

-Grimmauld Place!- nie pomyslala, ze nie powinna wogle znac tego adresu!


	6. Nowa rola

Rozdzial 5

Nowa rola

Po dluzszej chwili wirowania wsrod plomieni, dziewczyna wypadla na kamienna posadzke. Siedzacy niedaleko przy stole dwaj mezczyzni zerwali sie z miejsc z wyciagnietymi rozdzkami. Gdy tylko Sara wstala, zrozumiala w jakich opalach sie znalazla, kiedy zobaczyla zlowieszcza twarz Szalonookiego Moody'ego i Tonks.

-Expelliarmus- zagrzmial Moody, a jej rozdzka znalazla sie w jego reku.

-Kim jestes?- spytala troche lagodniej Tonks.- Skad znalas ten adres, tylko Dumbledore....

-Cicho Tonks, widac, ze to sluga Voldemorta, pewnie ten cholerny Snape nas zdradzil, od poczatku mi sie nie podobalo, ze Dumbledore mu ufa!

-To nie Snape i w ogole, to nawet gdyby chcial to by nie mogl mi zdradzic tego adresu, skoro Dumbledore byl straznikiem tajemnicy!- zaczela sie tlumaczyc Sara, ale zamilkla, kiedy uswiadomila, ze jeszcze bardziej sie zaplatala.- Ups.

-Skad o tym wszystkim wiesz dziewczyno, mow, albo bede musial uzyc sily.- to powiedziawszy pociagnal ja do siebie i podwinal jej lewy rekaw. 'O nie' pomyslala.

-Mowilem, ze jest smierciozerca!- Zagrzmial widzac juz prawie calkiem blady znak.

-Nie jestem..- zaczela rozpaczliwie, rozgladajac sie po pomoc. Naprzeciwko niej byly otwarte drzwi. Wlasnie przechodzil tedy Snape....

-Profesorze Snape!- zawolala z nadzieja, ze Mistrz Eliksirow zapobiegnie sledztwu z uzyciem veritaserum i co gorsza metod ministerstwa.

Mezczyzna odwrocil sie zaskoczony slyszac znajomy glos. Czyzby Moody ja schwytal? W kazdym badz razie musial zawolac Dumbledore'a zanim zaczna ja przesluchiwac.

Momentalnie sie odwrocil i wszedl do pokoju.

-Moody pusc ja natychmiast, nie widzisz, ze sie trzesie?- spytal z niespotykana u siebie troska w glosie. Prawde mowiac sam sie troche zdziwil.

-Mam ja puscic? I to mowi nedzny byly smierciozerca ktory szpieguje u Voldemorta? Ta dziewczyna wlasnie wpadla tu przez kominek, chociaz nie powinna byla znac tego adresu. Chyba, ze Dumbledore zdradza sekrety Zakonu wszystkim smierciozercom!

-Nie jestem smierciozerca!- wrzasnela ze lzami w czach.

-Pusc ja, niech usiadzie- zgodzila sie ze Snape'm Tonks. Tak, czy siak, musimy zawolac Dumbledore'a.

Jakby na wezwanie do pokoju wszedl Dyrektor Hogwartu. Moody niechetnie pozwolil jej usiasc.

-Och, moj Boze, Sara.

-To... to pan mnie zna?

-Oczywiscie juz od dluzszego czasu probowalismy ci pomoc, tylko, ze...

-Profesorze Dumbledore, ja na prawde nie jestem smierciozerca. Nic nie poradze na to, ze Tom sila wypalil mi mroczny znak!!!

Dumbledore odetchnal z ulga. Wiedzial, ze dziewczyna mowi prawde.

-Czy zgodzilabys sie odpowiedziec na kilka pytan z uzyciem veritaserum?- spytal starzec.

-Oczywiscie- powiedziala Sara, chociaz po chwili uswiadomila sobie, ze moglaby zdradzic za duzo. Ale inaczej jej nie uwierza.

-Profesorze Snape, czy ma pan jeszcze troche eliksiru?

Mistrz Eliksirow wyciagnal zza szaty malenka krysztalowa fiolke i podal ja Dumbledore'owi. Ten za to podal ja dziewczynie.

-Wypij wszystko, zostalo juz tylko trzy krople, czyli tyle ile nam potrzeba. Aha. Moody, prosilbym cie abys pozwolil mi zadawac pytania, dobrze?

-Jak sobie chcesz Dumbledore.- naburmuszyl sie Alastor.

Kiedy Sara polknela te kilka kropli poczula dziwne otepienie.

-Jak sie nazywasz?

-Sara Parker- wypowiedziala monotonnym glosem.

-Czy jestes lojalna Lordowi Voldemortowi?

-Nie

-Moody to chyba rozwiazuje sprawe.

-Spytaj skad wiedziala...- zaczal Moody, a Sara zamarla. Ale Dumbledore nie pozwolil mu dokonczyc.

-Alastorze! To nie jest teraz najwazniejsze. Jak ucieklas z Dworu Malfoyow?

-Obudzilam sie z dziwnym uczuciem i wstalam. Zeszlam do kuchni, a tam na stole ktos zostawil woreczek z proszkiem fiuu. Wykorzystalam to i przeniosla sie do pierwszego miejsca, jakie przyszlo mi na mysl.

-Mysle, ze to wystarczy. Teraz panna Parker powinna sie polozyc. Przezyla do tej pory dosc stresu. Jutro wyjasnimy reszte spraw. –Przerwal, bo do pokoju wszedl Lupin- Remusie, zadbaj by Sara polozyla sie do lozka i przyjdz tu do nas.


	7. Hogwart

Na poczatek chcialam bardzo przeprosic wszystkich (o ile ktos to w ogole czyta) za to, ze tak dlugo nie pisalam kolejnych czesci. Teraz, po swietach, mam troche wolnego czasu, ale pisze naraz kilka innych opowiadan wiec nie uda mi sie zbyt szybko tego nadrobic. Mam nadzieje, ze Wam sie podoba. Komentujcie, nie boje sie konstruktywnej krytyki!!!

Rozdzial 6

Hogwart

Gdy Sara obudzila sie bylo jeszcze ciemno. Powoli wysunela glowe spod koldry i zorientowala sie, ze jest w jakims obcym miejscu. Za oknem huczal wiatr w galeziach drzew. Wstala i wyjrzala na podworko. Z nieba zaczely powoli spadac olbrzymie platki sniegu. 'Ktorego dzisiaj mamy?' zastanawiala sie dziewczyna. Tak dawno nie widziala kalendarza, ze nawet nie zdawala sobie sprawy, jaki jest dzien tygodnia. Za oknem zaczelo sie robic jasno. Nagle drzwi skrzypnely. Sara podskoczyla, ale uspokoila sie gdy zobaczyla, kto wszedl.

-Dobrze spalas?- Spytal dobrodusznie Dumbledore.

-Tak.- odpowiedziala nagle oniesmielona dziewczyna.

-Wczoraj omowilismy twoja sytuacje. Postanowilem, ze jesli zechcesz bedziesz mogla sie uczyc w Hogwarcie.

-Naprawde?- spytala zaskoczona dziewczyna.

-Tak. Mysle, ze po tym jak odkrylas w sobie magiczne zdolnosci nie bedziesz chciala wracac do szkoly mugoli?- zasmial sie starzec. Po chwili jednak spowaznial- Niestety na razie nie mozesz tez wrocic do swojej rodziny.

-Co z nimi? Czy wszystko w porzadku? Nie widzieli mnie od wiekow, na pewno strasznie sie zamartwiaja!

-Nie mysl o tym. Tej nocy bylem u nich i wszystko wyjasnilem. Zgodzili sie na twoj pobyt w Hogwarcie, zabralem tez twoje rzeczy.- To mowiac wskazal na kufer stojacy pod sciana, ktorego wczesniej nie zauwazyla.

Dzieki temu mogla sie przebrac w swieze rzeczy. Zeszla na dol na sniadanie. Zastala tam tylko Snape'a.

-Dzien dobry. Glupio mi o to pytac, ale jaki mamy dzien tygodnia?

-Jest sobota. Od poniedzialku bedziesz chodzic do Hogwartu. Jutro dostaniemy sie tam za pomoca proszku fiuu.

Do kuchni wparowala Tonks. Zaraz za nia uslyszeli wrzaski pani Black. Minal kolejny rok, a oni nie zdolali jej odkleic od sciany. Tonks miala tym razem ogniscie czerwone wlosy. Sara spojrzala na pare lat starsza dziewczyne, zastanawiajac sie kto to moze byc. Tylko kolor wlosow nasuwal jej pewne przypuszczenie. Co prawda widziala ja już wczoraj, ale wtedy się nie przedstawila.

-Och, przepraszam was, znowu ja obudzilam. W tym domu ciagle cos wywracam.

Spojrzala na Snape'a i Sare i zamarla.- Hej myslalam, ze zastane tu... hmm, innych czlonkow Zakonu. Nie przedstawilam się wczoraj, prawda? Jestem Nimfadora Tonks. Ale proszę cie bys uzywala mojego nazwiska.

-Mi tam podoba się twoje imie. Ja jestem, jak już pewnie wiesz, Sara.

-Aha. Dumbledore wyjasnil mi wszystko.- powiedziala Nimfadora.

Sara nie zdazyla na to odpowiedziec, zreszta nie wiedziala jak miala zareagowac, w koncu wczoraj była wzieta za smierciozerce. Do kuchni wszedl Dumbledore.

-O Tonks, wlasnie mialem cie prosic zebys zabrala te dziewczyne na Pokatna, musi kupic szaty i reszte wyposazenia. Nie moge jej poslac z nikim innym.- westchnal dyrektor usmiechajac sie do obecnych.

-Bardzo chetnie sie tam z nia wybiore. Po calym tygodniu ciezkiej pracy aurora nie ma to jak relaks w postaci rundki po sklepach, co nie, Sara?- zagadnela Tonks.- Ty chyba nie mozesz sie jeszcze teleportowac?

-Mozecie sie tam dostac za pomoca proszku fiuu.- rzucil zniecierpliwiony Snape, po czym wstal.

-Ja niestety nie mam tyle wolnego czasu, wiec wybaczcie mi ale wybede.

Jego czarny plaszcz poderwal sie do gory, kiedy przechodzil obok Sary. Dumbledore rowniez wyszedl i zostaly same.

-No, kiedy ten stary nietoperz wyszedl- szepnela Tonks.- Mozesz mi opowiedziec o sobie.

Sara opowiedziala Tonks mniej wiecej co jej sie wydarzylo. Od razu poczula sympatie do tej lekko szalonej dziewczyny. Kiedy juz nadeszla pora otwarcia sklepow, obie wstaly i podeszly do kominka.

-Dobra, ty pierwsza- powiedziala Tonks, podajac jej woreczek z proszkiem fiuu. Sara wziela go od niej i sypnela w plomienie, ktore staly sie zielone. Weszlo w nie i krzyknela:

-Ulica Pokatna!

Po pewnym czasie wirowania w plomieniach, wypadla na posadzke jakiegos sklepu. Kiedy wstala, okazalo sie, ze mozna tu kupic piora i pergaminy. Po chwili obok niej wyladowala Tonks. Gdy tylko sie podniosla, prychnela z niezadowolenia.

-Jak dawno tego nie robilam. Teraz wiem czemu tak tego nie lubilam. Mowie ci, jak najszybciej zdaj egzamin na teleportacje!

Otrzepala sie z sadzy i obie wyszly z tego sklepu. Uliczka byla nieco wezsza niz myslala Sara. W powietrzu czuc bylo zapach zimy, pomieszany z wonia, ktorej na ulicy mugoli nigdy by nie wyczula. Wonia magii. Rozgladala sie teraz dookola, gdyz za pierwszym razem gdy tu byla, nie miala za bardzo mozliwosci jej sie przyjrzec. Poza tym wtedy byla jesien, a teraz z nieba sypal sie bialy puch, ktory zupelnie zmienial wyglad uliczki. Tonks pociagnela ja do sklepu Madame Malkin, nie pozwalajac stac i rozgladac sie dookola.

-Jeszcze bedziesz miala okazje wszystko obejrzec- powiedziala do niej.- Nie mamy teraz zbyt duzo czasu, bo dzis sobota i wszystko zamykaja wczesniej.

Weszli do sklepu i natychmiast podeszla do nich przysadzista kobieta.

-W czym moge wam pomoc, kochaneczki?

-Chcialam... szaty do Hogwartu.- zajaknela sie Sara. Mysl, ze tam pojdzie nadal ja lekko oszolamiala.

-Stan na tym stolku, kochanie.

Dziewczyna tak zrobila i po chwili Madame Malkin zaznaczala szpilkami rozmiar jej szat. Kiedy byly gotowe, Sara zauwazyla, ze nie maja jeszcze emblematow z zadnego z domow. No tak, przeciez nie byla jeszcze do zadnego przydzielona. Miala tylko nadzieje, ze bedzie w Gryffindorze. Zawsze chciala tam trafic, ale z Mrocznym Znakiem na ramieniu, czy tiara ja tam przydzieli?

Zmartwila sie bardzo i smutna podazala za Tonks, ktora zmierzala wlasnie do apteki. Zauwazyla jej zatroskana mine i po kupieniu skladnikow poszly razem na ciastko.

-To na poprawe humoru.-dodala, kiedy usiadly przy stoliku.- Nie martw sie, wszystko bedzie dobrze.- Powiedziala wesolo Tonks.

Na te slowa Sara sie usmiechnela. Nadal targaly nia obawy, ale to nie moglo przeciez popsuc jej dnia. Najwyzej pomeczy sie troche z Malfoyem w Slytherinie. No wlasnie, co bedzie kiedy sie z nim spotka? Kolejna rzecz do listy zmartwien. Sara spojrzala na Tonks cala umazana kremem i rozesmiala sie. Co bedzie to bedzie, a jak juz przyjdzie to wtedy bedzie sie tym martwic. Nie bez przyczyny czytala kazda czesc po 10 razy. Poczula sie jakby to Hagrid ja pocieszal i przestala sie przejmowac. Wkrotce kupili wszystkie potrzebne jej rzeczy i wrocili do Kwatery Zakonu. Sara chetnie by dluzej plotkowala z Tonks, ale kiedy tylko przybyly, jakis wysoki czarnoskory czarodziej, wyslal gdzies Tonks, sam rowniez z nia poszedl. Sara zostala wiec sama. Zaniosla wszystkie rzeczy do swojego od niedawna pokoju i zapakowala je do kufra.

Nastepnego dnia, poznym popoludniem, do jej pokoju zawital Snape. Przez caly dzien dziewczyna nudzila sie jak mops, dodatkowo martwiac sie co bedzie w Hogwarcie. Czas dluzyl jej sie niemilosiernie. Jak zwykle, kiedy czekala na cos czego sie bala, czas wydluzal sie najbardziej jak to mozliwe. W koncu jednak, do jej pokoju zawital nauczyciel i od razu zabral jej kufer, kazac isc za soba. W kuchni, na wielkim palenisku plonal ogien. Juz drugi raz od jej pobytu tutaj ktos podal jej woreczek z proszkiem fiuu. Tym razem to Snape byl pierwszy, razem z kufrem. Ledwo powiedzial Hogwart i juz go nie bylo. Sara odczekala pare sekund, niepewna, czy to wszystko dzieje sie naprawde i zrobila to samo. Wypadla na miekki dywan, ktory nieco zamortyzowal upadek. Dziewczyna w duchu przyznala racje Tonks. Rozejrzala sie i od razu natrafila na czujne spojrzenie profesor McGonagall, ktora stala obok Dumbledore'a w jego gabinecie. Pokoj byl rzeczywiscie niesamowity. Jeden z portretow na scianie usmiechal sie drwiaco. Reszta patrzyla na nia przyjaznie z lekkim zaciekawieniem.

-Witaj w Hogwarcie, Saro. Zanim spotkasz sie z innymi uczniami, musisz zostac przydzielona do ktoregos z domow.

Dyrektor spojrzal na przygotowany wczesniej stolek.

-Pomyslalem, ze przymierzysz tiare tutaj, zamiast przed wszystkimi, co byloby na pewno niezbyt przyjemnym przezyciem.- dodala Profesor McGonagall. Podniosla brudna tiare i podala ja dziewczynie. Teraz cala ich trojka wpatrywala sie w nia. Sara pomyslala, ze chyba wolalaby zrobic to na forum szkoly niz pod swidrujacym spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a, McGonagall i Snape'a. Usiadla jednak na stolku i zalozyla tiare. Ta natychmiast opadla jej na oczy. Uslyszala cichy glosik:

-Chyba nigdy jeszcze wybor nie byl dla mnie tak trudny... Tak, dziewczyno masz wielki talent. Pragniesz wiedzy, ale nie jest ona dla ciebie najwazniejsza. Cenisz przyjaciol, i masz odwage by ich bronic. Widze w tobie rowniez cos mrocznego, co jednak nie wiaze sie z Mrocznym Znakiem na twoim ramieniu.- Tiara umilkla na chwile, a w Sarze serce zamarlo. Och, jakby chciala trafic do Gryffindoru!

-Gryffindor? Tak sadze, ze to bedzie najlepszy wybor. GRYFFINDOR!- wrzasnela tiara, az dziewczynie zadzwonilo w uszach. Natychmiast zdjela kapelusz z glowy i wstala. Wszystkie jej obawy zniknely, miala wrazenie, ze teraz poradzi sobie ze wszystkim.

Natomiast Snape wymienial zdziwione spojrzenie z dyrektorem. Do tej pory oboje sadzili, ze trafi do Slytherinu. Albus jednak tylko sie usmiechnal.- Mysle, ze nadszedl juz czas kolacji. Zawolam zaraz pferkta, ktory zaprowadzi cie do Wielkiej Sali. Mysle, ze Hermiona Granger pokaze ci rowniez reszte zamku...


End file.
